Gohan at camp wawanaka
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Gohan leaves for camp, with his brother, son Goten, and close family friend Trunks, because their parents want them to have normal lives. but what they don't know is that nothing is normal at Camp Wawanaka, which is actually a reality tv show. But how can you have a normal teenaged life anyway, when your half-human-half Saiyan. Instant Rivilaries and Alliances form.
1. A New Adventure

In west city a familiar family sets on an adventure to drop-off their two sons and their friends' son at camp .

Chi-Chi: Gohan, Goten, trunks come on it's time to go.

Gohan: "coming mom," said the sixteen year-old saiyan hybrid as he rushed down the stairs.

Chi-Chi: Gohan, where's the others.

Gohan: they already started flying the way, but don't worry mom, dad's behind them.

Chi-Chi: alright then, lets go.

Gohan: "k," said the teen as he and his mother got into the car.

Chi-Chi: now, Gohan sweetie, remember to only use your powers when necessary, but if your brother or Trunks is in trouble, don't hesitate.

Gohan: okay mom.

Meanwhile, flying through the skies.

Trunks: hey Goten, ready to fuse when we get their.

Goten: heh, yeah.

Goku: no guys, don't use your powers unless it's truly necessary.

Trunks: but what if we are getting picked on by bullies.

Goku: hey, Gohan's their tell him.

Goten: okay dad.

Chi-Chi and Gohan has arrived. Chi-Chi got out the car and walked over to some man.

Chi-Chi: excuse me, are you Chris-Mclean?

Chris-Mclean: "heh, I'm not sure," {pulls out mirror} "yup, that's me."

Chi-Chi: (sighs) that was whack, but anyway I'm here to enlist these children, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks into your summer camp.

Chris: well your children have to be registered and pose for the camp picture.

Chi-Chi: "Gohan come over here," she yells to her son. {Gohan walks over.} "the other kids I mentioned will be here shortly, my husband is bringing them." Just then, Goku, Goten, and Trunks had landed. Goku hugged Goten and Trunks, shook Gohan's hand, and fled before Chi-Chi could have something to go off about.

Chi-Chi: Chris, here are the other kids you needed.

Chris: oh, these two are going to be in the junior camp, their picture is a little later.

Goten whispers to Trunks: why are we always in the Junior everything?

Trunks: I guess it cause of our ages.

Meanwhile, Goku is at Bulma's house.

Vegeta: Kakarot, my boy better be safe.

Goku: of course, lets fight Vegeta, but after I eat, I'm starving.

Vegeta: "sure Kakarot," says the prince as him, his comrade Goku, and his wife Bulma all laughed together at the dinner table as the three eat. Meanwhile, back at Camp Wawenaka, Chi-Chi is just about to leave. Chi-Chi: Chris, one last thing, do they eat here, cause I packed lunch just incase.

Chris: "well, hehe, yes our highly qualified Chef Hatchet and hired to cook, clean, and um host when I'm not around.

Chi-Chi: "bye boys," she said to her sons and Trunks as she pulled off. Just then, the dock of shame boarded and let off Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Noah, Lindsey, Leshawna, Brittney, Jeff, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Harold, Owen, Izzy, Justin, Heather, Gwen, and Ash. Then, the dock of shame pulled off. The campers talked and introduced themselves. Chris then made them all sign a contract, with they unknowingly was signing up for a reality show. Then they posed for a camp picture. Gohan and Duncan talked.

Gohan: hi I'm son Gohan. I like books, but I'm not a nerd. I also like baseball.

Duncan: well, sup, my name's Duncan. I'm been in juvenilehall, that's right, I'm a juvenile delinquent, you got a problem with that.

Gohan: I'm okay with that, I don't mind man.

DJ: whoa man calm down.

Jeff: seriously man chill out, it's not that serious, I'm sure we all got embarrassing secrets, heh, I know I do.

Duncan: well, I guess your right, I mean he didn't say nothing from the beginning.

Harold: I eat gum.

Duncan wedgies him.

Harold: ouch, watch out I know some serious martial arts.

Duncan punches him in the stomach. He collapses. Harold getting up: what the heck was that all about man I don't even know you.

Duncan: it's for your personality. You're a dork, a nerd.

DJ and Jeff laughs.

Gohan: "well that wasn't very nice." as he helped Harold up.

Duncan: you want some too. I'll be very happy to deliver.

Harold: thanks man.

Ezekiel: come on man I dare you.

Tyler: yeah, pick on someone your own size.

Gohan: nah-nah man I'm good seriously.

Duncan: what you scared or something.

Ash: no he's not scared he just doesn't want any problems.

Duncan: ok then, you can replace him. Duncan punches ash.

Gohan: that's quite enough.

Duncan: oh look, the geek standing up for his little friend. Gohan turns super saiyan.

Jeff: a dude, I think you better back off.

DJ: seriously man your going way too far. DJ and Jeff grabbed Duncan, as Gohan powered down. Gohan and Harold help Ash up. They sit on a log. Ash: what was that? By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum.

Harold: and I'm Harold. Dude seriously though, how'd you do that. So with that, formed a new friendship, and the story of the saiyans, and how Gohan was a half-saiyan, about Frieza, Cell, and Buu was revealed. Then over the Megaphone, an announcement is being made. Attention Campers please report to dock in 10 minutes. Meanwhile, the girls were getting to know each other and gossip. Eva was outside. She had beat Justin in arm wrestling. Then the dock of shame arrived. Boarding it was Naruto, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Ben10. As from their previous encounters, Jimmy and Timmy knew each other.

Chris: Trunks, Goten, these are your mates.

The hybrid saiyans: COOOOOOOOOOOOL! Ben10: "hi I'm Ben Tennyson, but you can call me Ben10, or just Ben. I'm in possession of a cool watch, called the Omnitrix," said the boy as he showed his new friends the watch. Goten and Trunks: Awesome! Trunks: so what exactly does it do. Ben: it can turn into multiple aliens, with ultimate power. Trunks: niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice! So the boys got accustomed to their new mates, and friends, then it was ready to start the first challenge. As Chris presented the teens with their, Chef assigned the task at hand for the younger ones. Chris: Alright, before teams are decided, it'll be all for themselves. The first challenge is to beat Eva, at arm wrestling. If Eva is defeated 3 times or more, she eliminated. BEGAN! So Harold went first. Harold: I, the amazing Harold, will show you all, with my wicked skills, what I'm like, no girl is superior to me. Upon hearing this, Eva was filed with rage. The match began. Eva won with ease and broke Harold's arm. Chris: ooooooooookay, while Harold is being nursed, DJ is up next. DJ: but I don't wrestle, I'm as gentle as a fly, I even got a pet bunny. DJ struggled hopelessly against the buff but ruff Eva, but his efforts were futile. Eva declared victory. Chris: now Ezekiel. Ezekiel said to Eva that women can't be as strong as men, that men are women's superior, that women fear men. Eva was enraged. She took Ezekiel and threw him in the Ocean. Leshawna: you go girl. Eva looked back with a scowl. Leshawna: well. Gwen: you cheered her on, and she got mad.

Leshawna: yeah, I know girl what's wrong with her. By the way, the name's Leshawna.

Gwen: Gwen.

Leshawna: nice to meet you, Gwen.

Gwen: same here.

Leshawna: so wanna hang out?

Gwen: sure! I would love that! With that started a new friendship.


	2. Alien?

_Chapter 2: Alien?_

_**The first challenged is to jump into the shark infested water…and survive. But not without teams. The killer bass, your team will consist of Gohan, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Jeff, DJ, Jeff, Harold, Ash, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Eva. The rest of you: Katie, Satie, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna. **_

_**Katie and Satie squealed: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **_

_**Katie: Satie, we're on the same team!**_

_**Satie: I know, Yay!**_

_**Katie and Satie: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Just then, Eva walks by. **_

_**Eva to Justin: good, we're on different teams, I'll be sure to break you when I get the opportunity. **_

_**Justin: gulp. **_

_**Duncan to DJ and Jeff: why'd they have to put us on the team with the losers. Jeff was ignoring Duncan though, as for he was in a daze, starring at Bridgette. **_

_**Jeff: hoooooooot!**_

_**DJ: who, Bridgette? **_

_**Jeff: Bridgette, such a beautiful name. Then, Jeff broke out of his daze and turned to DJ: wait how do you know her. **_

_**DJ: she beat my little bro in a surfing competition. **_

_**Jeff: oh, I see. Surfer chick huh? We'll see. Then, Jeff took off his cowboy hat, placed it on a nearby bed, combed his hair, and grabbed his bag and left. Then, Duncan and DJ resumed conversation.**_

_**DJ: now what?**_

_**Duncan: why did they put us on the same team in the same cabin as the losers, he said as he glared at**_

_**Gohan. Harold sat down on a bed then Ash climbed to the bed above. Gohan went to the bed next to them and read a book. Duncan read the book cover: how to keep powers hidden. Then, Duncan walked up to Gohan and said: you super-powered-freak! Gohan jumped out of bed.**_

_**Gohan: what, you know, Ash, Harold, which one of you told him. Ash and Harold both shook their heads. Gohan: then who. You two were the only ones who knew.**_

_**Duncan: I could guess. That's not important now. What's important is me getting you kicked out. Chris walked in. Chris: firstly, after the challenge a camper who performed the worst will be voted off by the losing team at a bond fire ceremony, secondly, supernatural powers are allowed as long as they are not used on fellow campers. Now, why you guys get settled for the challenge, the staff and I will go fish Ezekiel out of the water.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Tdi or Pokemon, Ben10, JN, FOP, etc I only own my own characters.**_


End file.
